


The curse of the Lonely Boy

by Mystic818



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Collars, Dogs, Exhibitionism, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic818/pseuds/Mystic818
Summary: Imagine a perfect pussy was needed to break the curse on your soul mate but you don't know anything and you must endure a naked adventure as your pussy is tested. NO BDSM. nothing bloody or gory just nonconsensual pleasure.





	The curse of the Lonely Boy

It happened on a regular day when my sister Kenzy and I were going to visit a friend of hers, I was sitting in the back seat with my 16 month old niece as Kenzy drove and jammed to the radio.

I don't know why we were visiting her friend I just know that I was coming to take care of my niece while Kenzy visited with her friend.

She drove down a winding road of infinite houses that all looked the same, until we reached a house that mirrored the other houses, with its the white brick walls, blue banisters, and green roof but the only difference was the purple front door while the others had either blue or green.

She parked in their driveway around the back of the house and she quickly got out leaving me to get my niece out of the car, but I had trouble juggling my purse and the diaper bag as well.

I was finally out of the car when she called back to me.

"Hey just leave the diaper bag and your purse in the car we wont be long." She said as she climbed the small stairs up to the front door. I huffed a breath as I gently tossed the two bags into the seat and shut the door in time for her to lock the car with a sounding beep.

I looked up at the tall 2 story house and felt an eerie chill going down my spine making me shiver in my heeled ankle boots.

"Come on, they are waiting." She said making me hurry gently so as not to wake my sleeping niece.

We stood at the back door for only a moment when a big man opened the door, she was maybe 250 lbs but she wore it well she dressed like she was a high class lady and morphed her fat into curves of bulging bosom, hips, and thighs, she wore loose jeans that looked designer, a pink striped shirt with short sleeves and a high collar.

"Oh goody I was wondering when you were gonna get here." She said with a half smile and a flying gesture to welcome us into her home, 

"Hi, this is my sister Angel." Kenzy said motioning to me.

I noticed instantly that the house wasn't an HGTV house, it had a smell of antique perfume, the carpet was an old pine green with dark spots in some places though it didn't give off a pet smell. the walls were covered in a floral wallpaper that had seen better days and on some tables and places there were piles of misc things, it wasn't messy but it wasn't tidy either.

"Welcome, Angel." Mona said shaking my hand.

"Thank you." I replied

At least thats what I could tell before I could even walk into the house, it felt foreboding but inviting at the same time, I followed my sister through the door and instantly felt like I was trapped, but my feeling was over powered but a gasp making me turn to find the woman holding her head and grasping the wall.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" I asked her in concern.

"Hmm? Oh yes dear I am fine. I'm sorry. We don't get much visitors here and those that we do changes the way the house feels occasionally and please call me Mona." She said lightly patting my back as she lead me through the back foyer.

We walked past the kitchen that had modern upgrades in some places but still had the look of an old country kitchen, while some dirty dishes were laying about but they didn't have any mold or rotten smell.

I looked forward to find Kenzy gone and I was lead into a living room where an antique couch sat almost falling apart and smelled like antique perfume just like the rest of the house, a new flat screen was laying a movie while lemonade and cookies were laid out on the coffee table.

"You can wait in here and please make yourself at home." Mona said giving me a smile as I sat on the antique couch and laid my niece on my chest, I laid back against the couch and watched the TV while I waited for my sister to reappear with her friend.

Elsewhere in the house my sister was laughing with her friend at the social media profile of a boy while Mona sat at the kitchen table with her husband.

"Which one do you think it is?" He asked his wife who was fighting a migraine.

"The younger one, Angel, Kenzy has never been here before so when she first came in nothing happened but as soon as the younger one stepped into the house, I felt him, he wants her." She said rubbing her temple.

"I would question you but I know from the last time not too." He said giving her some aspirin.

"A Mother always knows." She said popping the aspirin and drinking some lemonade with it.

At some point I fell asleep because I was awoken by a crash of lightening.

I looked up to find my sister next to a girl the same age as her as they played with my niece and they looked outside at a very dark sky and Mona sat in a pink armchair

"What time is it?" I asked as I stood up.

"Its 8 pm." Mona said as she looked up at me.

"Oh we should be getting home Kenzy, Mom is probably worried sick." I said with worry looking out at the storm.

"Oh Nonsense." Mona said standing up.

"It is much too late and far to dangerous especially with a baby. No both of you must stay the night. I insist." Mona said with a caring smile.

"I don't mind." Kenzy said.

"But..." I tried but was silenced by Kenzy handing me her car keys.

"First I need you to go out to the car and get the diaper bag meanwhile I will call Mom and let her know." she said quickly pulling out her phone as Mona lead me to the back door.

"There now that is settled. Best be quick dear the storm will only get worse." She said as she carefully unbolted the backdoor of its many locks then held the door open.

I looked out and it was like a waterfall with puddles all around, and a good 15 foot walk to the car from the back door. I was going to be soaked.

"Just be quick and careful dear." She said as she pushed me out of the door, for a moment I felt the trapped feeling disappear until I began to get drenched, I ran as carefully and quickly as I could in my heels to the car, I grabbed my purse and the diaper bag pulled them under my long skirt then closed and locked the door.

I was soaked when I got back to the house.

"Good girl." Mona said as she laid down a towel for me to step on, her daughter who is Kenzy's friend was nearby.

"I can take the diaper bag." She said as I pulled it out from under my skirt and handed the almost dry bag to her then she ran off as Mona took my purse.

"Alright now dear, go ahead and take off your clothes." Mona said as she set down a laundry basket by my feet.

"What?" I asked as I shook with a cold chill.

"Your soaking wet and I don't want you dripping all over my house, so strip please and you can put your clothes in this basket so I can wash them." She said with a stern look.

I was hesitant but I gave in, there wasn't anyone around to see except for Mona so I was reluctant but obedient. I pulled off my long sweater first careful to not drip on the carpet before dropping it in the basket, instantly I felt eyes on me.

"Mona is there anyone else here?" I asked unsurely.

"Just my husband and my other children." She said with a smile.

"How many other children?" I asked curiously looking at her.

"15 total, they like to sneak around. Hurry up we haven't got all night. Lock down is in a few minutes." She said waving at me to hurry, making me pull my soaked dress over my head to reveal my bra and tights.

"Lock down?" I asked as I unzipped my boots and pulled them off trying to save my underwear for last.

"Yes. I have a strict policy that my children are to stay in their rooms for the night and guests are no exception." She said as I finished dumping my tights into the basket before going to my bra, I felt self conscious as I peeled the dripping cups from my breasts letting them sag, I could feel eyes on them and the chill made my nipples pop out, I hesitated for a moment before I peeled my wet panties from my body then I used stepped out of them before leaving them in the basket as well.

"Very good, wait here a moment." She said as she picked up the basket and walked off leaving me to stand out in the open in the nude.

I set to work ringing my hair as I waited for a few seconds when I heard footsteps, I tried to find something to cover myself with but the only thing was the dirty towel I was standing on and I didn't want to use it, then I felt hands, 2 strong large hands on my shoulders, I turned to find myself alone but the hands moved from my shoulders down to the blades then quickly under my arms to grasp my breasts making me gasp in shock.

I looked but I didn't see any hands, but I felt them and my breasts were being moved as if I was being groped and my nipples were being pinched, suddenly a smack hit my right butt cheek making me jump and turn to find Mona giving me a hard stare and the hands were gone.

"Best be careful about the big butt of yours its always in the good position to be smacked." She said with a cold stare.

"Come along I will show you to your room for the night." She said waving to make me follow her, I tiptoed to join her as quick as I could as I covered myself with my hands and arms.

"Mona do you have a towel or a some clothes I can use to cover up with?" I asked cautiously while she lead to through a door I haven't been in before.

"Nonesense, your clothes need to be washed and any other clothes belongs to my other children, now would you really want me to take clothes from my children just for a guest?" She asked me with a smile that made me feel like an idiot.

"No Ma'am." I replied nervously.

"And I can't give you any of my clothes your what 50 lbs smaller then me? they would be to big for you, as for a towel I already dirtied up one for you to stand on to protect my carpet I would rather not waster another one before you even showered." She said before opening the door and pushing me in as she followed behind me to close the door.

I nodded and turned around to start walking in the direction she was leading me to find that I was being stared at by 13 kids ranging from 14 to 21 and their father an old man of 300 lbs with a receding hairline a middle aged wrinkly face and a lecherous smile as he looked at me, they all sat in a cozy family room while watching a movie on a huge projector screen in a homemade movie theater, I tightened my grip on my covering with my arms.

"Alright kids its almost time for lockdown everyone to their rooms." Mona said making them all jump up and run past me and through the door I just came in and as each one past I got my butt smacked 13 times. 

Then once the children were gone I looked at te do when 2 more smacks happened making me grasp my butt and turn instantly having my bosom puffed out and into the faces of Mona and her husband.

"Angel this is my husband Roy, Roy this is Angel." Mona said with a smile.

"Pleasure Ms. Angel." He said as he reached up to cup the underside of my breast and lifted it as he pressed a deep suckling kiss to my nipple like he would have done to my hand.

Before I had a chance to stop him he licked my nipple then kneeled down and grasped the other then began to fondle them

"Um." I began to stop him but was interrupted.

"Don't worry about my husband dear. He has mind slip moments. Just let him be." She said as she walked out of the room then he just stopped a moment later and just stared at them I slowly followed Mona out of the room covering myself once more.

"Come along. Lock down is in just a moment." She said as she lead me upstairs, the upstairs was a vast hallway of many bedrooms.

"Um, Mona where is my sister?" I asked as I followed close behind past all of the closed doors as she went one by one and locked the doors.

"Probably getting ready for bed in her own guest room." She said as she locked the last door.

"But where is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh it was the first door I locked, and once a door is locked there is no opening it until morning." She said as she walked up another flight of stairs, I followed her until we stopped at a navy blue door.

"Here we are." She said opening the door to reveal a room that was decorated for a boy, with 2 green walls, and 2 blue, with a sky blue ceiling, posters of bands and soldiers on the walls, 2 bookshelves filled with all kinds of books, airplane models hanging from the ceiling, a work desk with papers and an unfinished plane set on top, the floor was replaced with a black shag carpet, and in the center of the room was a full size bed with baby blue sheets, a dark blue plaid comforter with matching shams and a bed skirt.

"Whose room is this?" I asked as I turned to find an ensuite bathroom and looking in to find sky blue walls, black shower tile, a garden tub and stainless steel, glass shower stall, that had body wash, shampoo, a razor for an adult male.

"This is my eldest son's room." Mona said with a saddened tone, as she stood in the door.

"Where is he?" I asked still covering myself with my hands.

"He died. One year ago." She said looking around.

"I am so sorry. Should I be in this room?" I asked curiously while also trying to get me back to my sister.

"No, I only have one guest room and your sister is using it, and it would be impolite for me to put you two together when she has a baby, the baby could wake you. You can stay in here for the night, and don't worry all of the rooms are soundproof so you wont hear anything from anyone else. Well good night then." She said quickly shutting the door and locking it.

I practically ran to the door and tested it, yup it was locked. I turned for a moment then remembered.

I banged on the door and yelled.

"Mona wait I need my phone." I banged again.

"Mona?" I screamed. I tried for another minute but nothing.

I was trapped.

I dropped my hands as I didn't feel the need to cover myself when there was no one else around anymore.

It felt strange to be naked and in a boys room.

I shivered again and looked at the ensuite bathroom.

I ran a nice hot bath and even with the mens shampoo and body wash I still cleaned myself up.

ELSEWHERE IN THE HOUSE

Mona was putting Angels clothes in the washing machine then looked at her purse and phone before putting the phone in the purse then behind a locked door.

"Do you think this is the one that will break the curse?" Roy asked his wife as he laid naked on the king size bed and rubbed his erection at the thought of Angel's big globes.

"I hope so." Mona said as she too stripped naked and joined her husband in bed, she straddled him and looked down at him with a wicked smirk.

"Let the curse begin." She said before leaning down to kiss him and staking herself on his erection.

BACK IN THE TOWER.

I stepped out of the bath as the water drained, I was freshly shaven and clean but once again feeling a chill after the hot bath and soaking wet.

I looked around and noticed there were no towels anywhere, none in the linen closet and none under the sink, I went out to the bedroom and opened the closet to find some clothes. But to my utter shock, the closet was empty, no clothes, no towels, no socks, or shoes, there was nothing but a box of old football trophies.

I resigned myself with a sigh, I went back into the bathroom to wring my hair out before I went to the bed and climbed in, surprisingly it was warm and smelled fresh and clean with a manly musk.

I slowly began to drift when I bright light woke me up, I sat up letting the blanket fall to reveal my breasts as I watched a big ball of light shifted into the figure of a human man, then the light vanished and there he stood, a tall muscular man he was naked with chocolate hair that barely tickled his nose. He was gorgeous.

He turned and looked at me with piercing eyes that grew in shock when they saw me.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"Austin. You are in my room." He said nonchalantly as I pulled the blanket up to cover myself.

"What are you?" I asked getting fearful.

"I am a ghost." He said turning towards me before he jumped on the bed an pinned me down, I screamed and fought against him but he was too strong so I was utterly helpless as he handcuffed my wrists to his metal headboard.

"LET ME GO! HELP! KENZY!" I screamed and shouted but no one came.

"Your wasting your breath." He said calmly as he tied my ankles to his footboard making me stop shouting, there was a foot and a half of rope that was left slack from my ankle to the footboard allowing him to move my legs as he wished.

"The room is soundproof. No one can hear you and even if they could they can't come everyone is locked in their own rooms while my Mother has the only key and she wants you to be in here with me." He said with a lecherous smile mirroring his fathers as he circled the bed admiring my birthday suit.

"Why?" I asked as tears flowed down my face.

"Because there is a curse on this family, every first born son dies on his 18th birthday and can only be brought back by the perfect pussy, so for the last year my mother has been inviting girls here to see if any will have the perfect pussy, and you are my third to try." He said as he climbed on the bed and in between my legs and just stared at my maidenhead with his smile.

"Why was your family cursed?" I asked trying to avert his attention.

"I actually don't know, no one does nor do they know what the curse is looking for in a perfect pussy that can cause the breaking of the curse." He said as he carefully ran his fingers over my slit with gentle caresses.

"So does the curse break for just that person if the perfect one is found or is the whole curse broken?" I asked as his attentions were awakening my virginity and his hot breath gave me tingles on my cold body.

"I actually don't know I haven't heard about any of my ancestors breaking the curse." He sd before he leaned down and began to make out with my lower mouth flicking my clit with his tongue and his fingers gliding around my inner muscles before they hit my G-spot and he began gentle and rhythmic presses into it and he did matching movements on my clit.

I gasped and pulled on my restraints in joy as I groaned. "Please. I am a virgin." I said among my groaning which made him suckle, flick, and press even more until I screamed in pleasure as I came just as a lightening bolt hit the house and I felt the electricity in the air aiding in my orgasm.

I had never had an orgasm before so it felt a little painful but very pleasing, and I knew it was good because I fell asleep during my come down as I felt a gentle hand massaging my outer labia while giving minor flicks until I was out.

THE NEXT MORNING.

Mona had unlocked all of the doors but Kenzy was the first one up.

"Mona can you please wake my sister I need to go. I have to r off my baby at day care and then I have to go to work. I am so late." She said rushing to gather her things as Mona handed her the car keys and the newly packed diaper bag.

"No, the power was out too long last night so I couldn't get her clothes washed in time and besides your already late so you go and just leave her here for the day. You can come pick her up at the end of the day." Mona said as she ushered Kenzy to the back door and out into the shining morning dawn.

"Ok, but only because I am late I will be back later." Kenzy said buckling her baby into the car seat before driving off while Mona waved and giving her a smile that held her deep secrets.

I was awoken by the sound of tires and an engine, I sat up groggily and looked out the window in time to see Kenzy driving off without me, I tapped on the glass and screamed but she didn't hear me it was then that I noticed my limbs were untied but my arousal and made a stain on the bedding. 

I sat up and rubbed my face before the door was opened and Mona came walking in wearing a simple magenta dress with yellow flowers.

"Your sister was running late for work and it would take to long to get you up and ready so I told her you can stay here with us for the day and she can come get you later so for now breakfast is ready." She said gently grasping my arm and began pulling me out of the room before she turned around and locked it.

"But what about my clothes." I asked as she gently lead me back down the steps and into the chaos of her children getting ready for theirs days at school or work.

"Oh the power was out last night for about 2 hours so the washing machine kept them sitting in water that turned nasty so I have to rewash them but not to worry they will be ready in no time. BREAKFAST." She said as she lead us all down stairs and she sat me down on a chair as the other children sat down to eat at the large dining table.

My nudity was on full display but I tried to keep myself covered as best I could.

"Arms to the side Angel we have table manners here." Mona said as she sit next to me, I lowered my arm from my chest showing off my erect nipples as breakfast was being served and bowls of food were being passed around.

It was after the egg bowl was passed that I felt him, I didn't see him when I looked but I new he was there, he was settling in between my legs and I felt his nose nudge and flick my clit before he began to eat me again.

I ate as calmly as I could while Austin ate me out for his own ghostly breakfast, I tried to control my release but I failed. I leaned over the table as I bit into my napkin, electricity was running all through my system and Austin would not stop.

"Sit up straight Angel I don't want to spank in front of my children." Mona said making her children laugh.

"Or have my husband give you his punishment." she continued them all laugh harder.

I was still lightly convulsing but I did as I was told and stood up straight then carefully continued to eat as Austin reached his ghostly hands up to fondle my breasts and punch my nipples as he continued to eat as well.

The ghost continued to stay on me as breakfast finished, I sat there as his ministrations never ceased.

"Alright almost time for school everyone get ready." Mona said as she began to clear the table.

"Angel you can help me. Since you have nothing else to do." She said giving me a look while giving the side of my butt a double pat that made me stand and begin to help though the ghosts hands caressed me whenever I stood still long enough.

"Yes Mona." I replied.

I walked carrying plates of food in my birthday suit as the ghost hands played with my breasts and clit, which mind you was very difficult as my clit was being flicked a serge of pleasure coursed though my body every second by a ghost finger.

"Go on be a dear and wash the dishes." Mona said while she smacked my butt which made me lose my footing and I stumbled which made me get stabbed on the finger that was circling my clit and it was now inside of my vagina, I walked straight to the sink.

"Yes Mona." I replied, I felt very scared, worried, and trapped all at once at my predicament I felt like there was nothing I could do about it. The doors were all locked with a key and only Mona had it and she keeps it well hidden along with my clothes.

As I began to wash the dishes the finger was more then happy to service me and begin stroking my G-spot as it brother thumb continued the circling of my clit while the other hand went to flick my nipple.

After the dishes I started the dishwasher.

"Good girl, Angel. Now come help me make the lunches." She said grabbing my untouched nipple with a pinch and pulled me towards the kitchen Island, the pain of my nipple made me blush but the ghost hands switched as the cool, misty, invisible hand went to massage it while occasionally giving a slight pinch to make me stay at attention while the ministrations on my G-spot and clit were building me closer and closer to the end result.

"Yes Mona." I replied monotone

"Don't be releasing while making food girl, I want my children's food clean." She said smacking my butt again, it was already red and pulsating from the other smacks.

"Yes Mona." I said again.

It took me 30 minutes to help with the lunches while fighting off my orgasm.

"Alright now lets go." She said motioning me to grab the lunchboxes as she was carrying a bundle herself.

I grabbed the leftover boxes by the handles and followed her, I was not expecting what would happen next. I was still being touched as I walked and suddenly I couldn't take it no more I doubled over as the pleasurable energy surged through me just as the invisible hands left me.

"Don't waste time girl come on." Mona said though I couldn't see her because I was looking at the floor and through glassy eyes. I walked as best I could and then as soon as I was ok enough I stood up straight and blinked away the fog until I noticed where I was.

Broad daylight, out front of the house, all of Mona kids were lined up, the neighbors were walking around and staring, and a whole school bus of kids were hanging out of the windows, laughing, pointing, and taking pictures.

"Oh my gosh." I said while I tried to run inside but was blocked by Roy.

"Come on girl." Mona said making me cover up with my arms the the lunch boxes.

Roy smacked my butt making me stumble over a step which in turn made all of the children laugh too.

"Alright kids take your lunches." Mona said as a munch of the kinds surrounded me and began yanking their boxes from my hands while I felt hands grope my breasts, smack my butt and the ghost hands groped my nethers.

As soon as I was able to do something the kids were gone and once again I was standing alone and naked.

Mona grabbed me by the wrist and held me next to her as they all boarded the bus and she made me wave them off.

"Mona. Can I go back inside." I asked fearfully, though before she could answer a voice called out.

"Mona. Good morning." We followed the voice to see an older man coming up the walk with his golden retriever.

"Good morning, Mr. Mooney." Mona said as she held my wrist firmly while i tried to cover up.

"Stand straight girl and be hospitable." She whispered threateningly.

I stood up just as the man reached us, and his male dog went right to my bare naked vagina and began sniffing.

"Don't be shy Angel let Angus greet you." Mona said with a smile as she grabbed my neck and made me bend over and letting my breasts jangle just over the dogs head while the dog kept digging his nose into my vagina before he began to lick me like he was lapping at his water dish.

"Can you move him please." I asked stutteringly.

"Oh don't worry about Angus he isn't doing any harm." Mr. Mooney said with a smile as Angus was really digging into my vagina and into the crevices of my labia coating my clit and my hole with his doggy saliva.

"How about a feel Mr. Mooney? She wont mind." Mona said as she came up behind me and had me stand up straighter even to lean back against her pushing out my bosom into the wrinkly and delighted face of old Mr. Mooney.

"With pleasure." He said happily as he gleefully grasped my breasts and gently began massaging them while I reached my hands to his shoulders but had no strength to stop him.

"Mona, please." I gasped out at the erotic feeling.

"You heard her Mr. Mooney. Get at her." Mona said before she reached down and pulled my cunt lips out letting the dog really get into me as his owner leaned in and began to kiss and suckle my nipples as my hands grasped his shoulders.

I looked around for someone to help but everyone just stopped and watched.

"Can I enjoy that fine vagina Miss Mona?" He asked in between my breasts as another orgasm was building.

"I'm afraid not. She is a virgin all ripe and ready." She said as she patted the dogs head while my clit was taking an onslaught of slobbery dog tongue before she opened my hole letting it wet my insides and making me moan out loud.

"Good girl, get nice and ready." Mona said patting my stomach just over my womb.

I tried fighting the orgasm but it just kept coming I took a deep breath as I was right on the edge when the dog was pulled from me and I was released.

"That will do it." Mona said as she had a hold of my wrist once again and held me at her side while I was taking deep breaths and my build up was charging down without release.

"Aw, and I was having so much fun." Mr. Mooney complained as he held the leash of his dog that was whining and leaping at me.

"I know but you know the rules I have to keep her clean." Mona said as she slapped my ass hard which made me stumble towards the front door to the house. I could easily try to fight and run but 1. I was naked, 2. I have no idea where I am, 3 my sister would be coming back to get me, and 4 Mona's grip on me was strong.

"Lovely to see you have a wonderful day Mr. Mooney." Mona said as she pushed me through the door and back into the house. I turned just in time to see her close and lock the door.

"You did good my dear." Mona said as she walked past me and slapped my ass again just before the invisible hands went back to me and continued to massage me.

"Now then." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

"Where are we going now?" I asked as she pulled me to the back of the house and unlocked the back door.

"Time for grocery shopping." She said as she pulled me out of the door letting the invisible hands leave me and out to her car.

"Mona, but I am naked. I can't go into public like this." I said crouching as she was literally pushing me into her stained, trashy, and foul smelling car.

"Nonsense. You have no choice Your in my care until your sister comes and you have no clothes to wear so you have to come." She said shutting the car door with me inside I tried to open it but there was no handle on the inside and the seat stunk and my naked butt and vagina is on it.

Mona mounted the driver seat and started the car.

"But please." I tried while she backed out of the driveway.

"No buts. We need groceries." She said as she drove us down the road and away from the house.

I released a breath and buckled my very disgusting sticky seatbelt and felt it stick to my bare skin.

It took 20 minutes to get tot he market and it was an outdoor market that had a good 30 people walking around, while there were only houses surrounding it but an indoor supermarket right next to it. The market was inside the housing community like its own little village.

"Alright lets go." She said getting out of the car and coming around to yank me out of the car.

"Mona please." i begged but to no avail, as she closed the car and locked it behind me.

"Stop your whining." She said a little angrily before smacking my butt. making me walk, I turned and saw everyones eyes on me.

"Come on girl. Lets get to work." She said hauling me along.

She picked out a big buggy and I had assumed that she wanted me to drive it for her but she had other plans.

"Alright Angel in you get." She said holding the buggy still.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Come on I don't have all day." She said as she came around and quite easily lifted me up while everyone watched in amusement, but then she had help as 2 men came up and grabbed my legs as she guided me to sit in the baby seat of the buggy as the men guided my legs into the leg holes.

"Mona." I asked as she pulled out 4 pairs of handcuffs.

"Now stop your moaning before I spank you in front of all of these people." She said as the men helped her handcuff my wrists and ankles to the buggy, then she reached down and got me settled by pushing me forward until my vagina rested on 2 bars that had a small space in between, Mona opened my cunt lips and using the bars to keep them separated and my clit fell out right in between and out int he open chilly air.

"Yes Mona." I replied.

"Good girl now these men were nice enough to help us so we need to repay them. You men enjoy my little friend while I look at these grapefruits as payment, but no penetration." She said walking off and leaving me as the men grabbed my breasts and began to massage them. and suckling my nipples while their other hands went down to massage my dog saliva sodden vagina.

I moaned as they massaged me and just like she asked they didn't go any further and for 10 minutes I had to endure it until Mona was done and she shooed them away and drove the buggy.

Another 10 minutes later we were stopped.

"Ah, Mona nice baby you have although she is bigger she is suppose to be." I heard making me look to find an older woman who had a Doberman.

"Almost. She is the sister of my daughters friends and she is in my charge until her sister comes to get her." Mona said as she leaned down to pet the Doberman.

"Hey there boy I have a treat for you." She said as she lead the dog to the buggy and pointed his cold wet nose to my vagina and I struggled a little but couldn't do anything. I could feel the air flow as he sniffed before he began licking me and flicking my clit with his rough tongue.

"There you go you enjoy your treat while I talk with your mommy." Mona said patting his head and walking towards the older woman who turned to Mona and said.

"Oh thank you Mona what a lovely treat. He is a thirsty boy." The woman said as they both looked at my vagina with endearing smiles before walking off.

"I thought he might be. She is a virgin and gets wet real easily." Mona said as they watched me drip which the dog gleefully lapped up. I moaned at the feeling of my already red and swollen clit being tortured again especially by the cold air and the hot dog tongue.

A group of men walked by and watched and laughed while I could do nothing about it.

"Wow, someone has fetishes." I heard one of them say as they pointed and laughed.

"Would you gentlemen like t feel her breasts don't mind it she loves it." Mona said making the men come up and begin to fondle my breasts.

I endured this torment for 10 minutes before Mona broke it up.

"Alright puppy I think you have had your fill." She said tot he doberman to make him release me which he happily took one last lap and trotted off with his mistress.

"Here we go." Mona said pushing the buggy.

"Mona, I need to use the rest room." I asked her silently.

"Oh well. Thats easy." She said before she wheeled the buggy around so that I face away from the market and against a tree.

"Make it quick I haven't got all day." She said I took a deep breath and let out my liquid waste.

"Come on." She ushered make it push a little so that in only a few seconds I was empty.

"Im done." I said making her pull the buggy around so that I faced the market, she opened her purse and pulled out a baby wipe.

"Let's clean you up then." She said before going in to clean up my vagina with the baby wipe and she paid explicit attention to my clit giving it a few good squeezes and flickes before she finished.

"There we are." She said with a smile and throwing the wipe away before pushing me back into the crowd.

Another 10 minutes later we stopped again but this time Mona was bounced up with a gasp and a giggle to find that a very large great dane had pounded its way in between her legs.

"Hello rider good to see you boy." She said patting his head as his ripping tongue hung out of his mouth with gasping excitement.

"Mona good morning." I heard and looked to find a well built lumberjack man.

"Good morning Tom." Mona said looking at him while I just sat there saying nothing in fear.

"Whose your naked friend?" he asked looking at me.

Mona looked back at me with a smile.

"Oh this is Angel she is in my care today." She said.

"Well Hello Angel." He said happily while his eyes were on my protruding nipples.

"Rider looks thirsty. Do you mind if I give him a drink?" She asked him with a smile.

"Actually you can take him if you like I know how much he loves being with you and giving you rides so take him for the day and I can pick him up later." Tom said with a smile.

"Oh I would love that. Thank you. Here Rider come get a drink." Mona said happily she pointed him to my watering hole, his long, sandpaper tongue that was soaking wet touched my cold clit with reverberating heat making me gasp as he began to drink while I made water for him.

"Alright onward." Mona said as Rider walked and kept licking me while he carried Mona and she pushed the buggy. My clit had to endure the dogs thirsty ravishment for the rest of the shopping trip that took 3 hours and to make it worse Mona pulled him off of me when I got to close to orgasm.

I hoped we were getting close to the end at least since we were headed to check out and the cold supermarket and hot dog tongue was not helping my clit because it was red and swollen, which sadly didn't go unnoticed.

"Angel, Oh your poor clit. It looks so irritated. Come lets get it some medicine." Mona said as she headed towards the pharmacy, she began to look in the vaginal section as my clit was still being assaulted by RIder's tongue.

"Ah here we are. Mint flavored cooling gel and lubricant good for skin burns and irritations." Mona read out the small bottle of multipurpose gel that was also used as toothpaste.

She unscrewed the bottle and pushed some out onto her finger.

"Hold off Rider here we go. thats a good boy" Mona said as she removed the dog then looked at my clit square at the bead then generously rubbed the mint cream onto my clit and instantly I was rushed with an intense cooling sensation and I moaned in slight cooling burn pain and pleasure.

"Alright there you go. Enjoy Rider." She said letting the dog go back to lick me and intensified the feeling.

I had to endure the hot tongue and cold cream while Mona checked out and people loved to watch my squirming.

Finally we were done, she rolled the buggy out to her car and parked it before un mounting Rider to load the groceries in her car.

"Alright now. I have a little treat for Rider so you just sit there while I finish this and he enjoys his treat." Mona said as she peeled a banana then shoved it into my hole but stopping before it hit my hymen and half of the banana was sticking out just before Rider attacked and began eating it like a human would bite by bite. Then when he got down to the part that he couldn't bite he nibbled letting his doggy lips flick my clit as he teeth and tongue were trying to get the banana, and I had to endure the occasional accidental bite of my clit.

"Oh come now Angel give a push to help him out." Mona said making me push and out came the banana slowly just enough for Rider to bite and eat until it was gone and all that was left was the nitty gritty pieces which he happily reached inside to clean up though I stillf elt a small piece so I pushed a little more until I began to pee, Rider instantly began to lap quickly and I couldn't stop it until I was empty and Rider kept licking me wanting that last piece until finally he reached in deep enough with his tongue and pulled it out.

Mona finished and came up then unlocked the cuffs and 2 men helped me down from the buggy, though I had to pay them back as well by allowing them to fondle my breasts while Rider licked me some more still tasting banana.

"Alright we need to get home its almost lunch time and I am sure Roy is hungry." Mona said as she opened the backdoor of her car and ushered Rider in but then she ushered me in next.

I sat down in the back seat on the sticky gross seats while rider laid down with his head in my lap and went back to licking me. Mona mounted the driver seat and turned around to look, she watched with a smile before she reached back quickly and jammed something harder and grittier in my vagina but was still careful of my hymen and Rider dug back in quickly making me turn and lean back opening myself up and he dug for his new treat. 

"Good boy." Mona said before turning around and starting the car.

I felt Rider remove the treat and saw it was a small dog treat in the shape of a bone which he gladly ate, the crunching caught Mona's attention and made her put another one in.

This continued for a good 10 minutes until she got a call on her cell and I could barely listen over the coursing pleasure through my system that has still yet to release.

"That was Roy he wants us to meet him at his favorite restaurant for lunch." Mona said as she turned the car around.

"But. I am still naked and we have groceries." I tried cautiously.

"No worries its a quaint place and we don't have anything that will go bad to quickly." She said with a smile.

"What about Rider?" I asked as I sat up straight when the treats stopped coming and Riders head went to my lap to gingerly lick my slit and mound.

"He can come with us its an outdoor restaurant." She said happily.

It was a 30 minute drive through streets and streets of many houses until we reached an outlet mall that was bustling with people.

"Mona there are a lot of people here that will see me." I said terrified.

"I know. But don't worry they see naked children running around all the time." Mona said getting out of the car and opening the back door to let out Rider and then she pulled me out by my arm.

"Don't slouch its bad posture." she said as I tried to hide what I could and failed, Rider was quick to run under me and get me to sit on him.

"Rider loves carrying people thats why he is called Rider." Mona said as she held the leash and Rider began to trot and lead the way. The bad part was that now the dogs filthy leash that was chewed up and covered in dog saliva was now resting on my clit just on top of his spine so as he trotted I bounced and my clit was being jabbed while my breasts bounced and people watched and smiled as we passed.

I felt humiliated but there was nothing I could do about it but accept it, I was lead to the other side of the mall to a large fancy restaurant, and Mona lead Rider with me right in and I looked around to find many people dressed in suits and dresses.

"Mona I should not be here." I whispered before she yanked the leash and caused it to rub my clit hard making me moan and lean forward on Rider.

"Not to worry dear. They know me here." She said happily.

"Welcome back Miss Mona. Your husband is waiting," The Maitre' D said happily before he lead her which she lead me through the restaurant and past many, many people who all got a wonderful view of a naked woman on a pedigree great dane.

"Here we are." He said as we stopped in the dead center of the restaurant where all eyes were on me.

Roy sat at a four person table in the dead center of a large fountain on a small stage, Mona was lead over a small bridge while Rider jumped in the water and I got wet instantly, Rider was so excited I fell off and into the foot and a half deep water.

"Come on Angel time to eat." Mona said making me stand and walk towards the table, the waiter tossed a towel over my head before he and another waiter began to rub me down.

"Dry your hair this is a nice place." Mona said sitting down as everyone watched 2 men dry off my naked body.

"There we are." They said before one of them braided my hair and wrapped it in a bun then pinned it in place.

"Alright enjoy your lunch." The waiter said after he tapped my ass and the other pulled my chair out and I sat down easily.

"Good girl. don't slouch" Mona said, I sat up straighter showing off my bosom.

"Alright I will have my usual please." Roy said handing his menus to the waiters as well as Mona.

"Very good sir." The waiters said and left.

I sat there and looked around at the people until I felt a cold nose on my vagina making me gasp as Rider went back to licking.

"Keep your wits girl." Mona threatened as a waiter came back with a tray.

"Here we are." The waiter said as he set down a plate of stuffed mushrooms and a basket of breadsticks.

"Thank you." Roy said as he began to dig in but mona had her own agenda.

A waiter pulled my chair out and pointed me towards Mona as she gathered a breadstick and a mushroom.

I wanted to say something, to scream or fight but was deathly afraid so I just watched as she handed the other waiter the breadstick as he knelt down in front of me and generously thrust the breadstick into my hole and stopped before it touched my hymen, the breadstick was hot and the salt stung but then the steaming mushroom was brought as my cunt lips were opened and searing heat enveloped my clit as it became a key ingredient of the stuffed mushroom. 

I moaned in slight pain and leaned forward some but the waiter held my shoulders keeping me in place. The other waiter puled my lips towards him some and let them wrap around the mushroom head before he pressed his palm against it making it squish against me.

"Perfect, thank you." Mona said as the kneeling waiter stood and the other pushed me back under the table where Rider began to eat he started by licking the head of the mushroom and flicking the breadstick making it jump inside of me.

Mona prepared a plate for me which I generously and gracefully ate while trying not to cry with pleasure as Rider began to nibble on the mushroom and sometimes nibbling on my clit which was half painful and half pleasurable.

After the appetizer Rider was down to licking the melted cheese that was stuck to my sensitive skin.

The main course arrived and in front of me was placed a plate of shrimp Alfredo with a side of bratwurst, but before I could dig in I was pulled out again and the waiter kneeled again, carefully and like an artist he used the bratwurst to stuff my vagina again but being mindful of my hymen. 

Then he decorated it with strategically placed marinated in meat sauce lettuce around my mound then he did a strong and slightly painful massage of pulling and stretching of my clit before using a thin slice of raw pig fat then tied it in place with a half cooked noodle making sure it was nice and tight which forced my clit to swell at the lack of blood flow.

I shook in place as the other waiter held my shoulders while my vagina was decorated like a plate, for a dog, He continued to pull and stretch my clitoris inside the pig fat making it like a meat lollipop.

I looked around and everyone was watching with laughter and amusement, I kept wondering if my humiliation could get any worse but I wanted to kick myself for even thinking it.

Once everything was in place lil smoky weenies that were covered in sauce were placed around my clit, then he topped it all of with a steaming pepper sauce that he carefully drizzled over his masterpiece and along the bratwurst.

He stood up and I was replaced under the table where I was met once again with a nibbling dog.

"Go ahead Angel dig in." Mona said pointing at the shrimp Alfredo.

"And whatever you don't finish I am giving to Rider." Roy said with a serious look that told me exactly what he meant so with grace I ate the dish while Rider ate his, he carefully nibbled the bratwurst then left the main part still inside before he went on to lick at my clit lollipop which was in a lot of pain at the moment because of blood loss. 

He was tender and careful as he ate the lettuce first making sure to lick my mound clean before going to eat the little weenies, then finally was my clit, I could still feel it but it had that pins and needles tingle telling me that it was asleep but then the feeling intensified when he bit carefully and then yanked the pig fat off and ate it leaving my clit to pulsate until he went back to lick it, it was a perfect mix of pain and pleasure I tried not to moan as I ate.

Rider was long since finished with his meal even the left over wurst inside of me was consumed but he just kept licking happily.

 

I was proud of myself that I was able to finish the pasta dish but then dessert came, I knew I was in trouble when a large vanilla cake was brought out.

"Do I have to eat all of this?" I asked worriedly.

"Nonsense, Roy and I will have it to but whatever isn't eaten will be given to the dog." Mona said happily as she began to dig in and I knew that it would happen because my vagina was decorated this time.

I did what I could until I was too full I could barely move, the was one slice of cake left but Mona and Roy both didn't want it, I couldn't move or do anything as my chair was pulled out and the waiter kneeled between my legs, he mashed the cake together to make a paste, he divided it by half then added milk to one half to make it thinner but not runny. 

Then just like an artist he used a cake decorating tool with the paste inside to swirl it like an ice cream around my mound then around my clit until it was a lovely cone swirled cloud.

Rider dug in instantly and the entire place watched because I was not under the table his tongue flicked my clit with precision until he was pulled off again.

The waiter went back in with a brush covered int he cake paste slowly painted my vagina with he thin cake paste and he was generous when he painted my clit giving it deep strokes and letting the bristles caress my clit, he painted and waited, painted and waited, until my clit had a nice thick coating of dried cake paste, when he finished Rider came back and went in for a good licking.

"Now then gentlemen you may take your tips." Mona said with a smile making the 2 waiters go to my breasts and latch on with their mouths and hands massaging and suckling.

My vagina was made into a dog bowl and my breasts into tips. 

Once Rider was finished eating we were done with lunch and it had taken 2 hours just to eat, the waiters helped me to mount Rider again and we were lead through the restaurant and back outside.

The bill was paid and I sat on Rider waiting as Roy and Mona exchanged loving embraces until....

"Angel, Roy was just telling me that he has to go into work for a few hours so I would like you to go with him, I will take Rider and the groceries home with me but I want you to go help Roy." Mona said as she yanked the leashed making it slap against my swollen   
clit and I was pushed off with ease.

"But Mona, My sister gets off work soon shouldn't I go back with you and be there when she does?" I asked hopefully but cautiously.

"Oh nonsense. It would be a shame for you to just sit around waiting when Roy just spent all of that money on your lunch that you ate so you will go with him and work off what you owe and no more arguing or I will spank you here and now." She said with a warning glance.

So I said nothing.

"Oh and here Roy this is the cream I used to help her clit, its is red and swollen. Give her a generous dose and I will see you both later. Good bye." Mona aid handing the mint paste to Roy before loading Rider in her car and taking off, leaving me with Roy, naked, and alone.

"Come along girl we haven't got all afternoon." Roy said slapping my ass and pinching my nipple then pulling it to lead me away and towards a nightmare.

"A motorcycle?" I asked perplexed.

"Yes, I love a good motorcycle, come on hop on I need to give you your medicine before we take off." He said patting the seat.

"Oh you don't have to I am ok, I promise." I said with a smile.

"Are we going to have a problem? Because I will spank you myself and I am not as easy s Mona besides she is the rule maker and she wants you to have your medicine." He said giving me a stern look before pinching my nipple and pulling me to his motorcycle.

He picked me up like child and set me on the seat before he knelt down and opened my lips before giving a good look around.

"She was right you are red and swollen, you should really take better care of your vagina." He said before squeezing out a long and thick glob of the stuff then generously applied it directly to my clit and began the massage.

I tried not to moan at the feeling, it was cold and burning while his hot a calloused hands felt rough.

After 5 minutes I was dripping and the medicine was well massaged into my skin.

"Alright, now lets get to work." He said mounting the machine, I straddled it as well as he settled behind me.

He started it up making a deep vibration hit my tender clit and he took off, the wind whipped my naked body and he had me grasp the handle bars so I couldn't cover up.

I heard honks and whoops as we drove I knew my humiliation could get worse, and it did.

"Take the reigns for a minute." Roy said before he let go of the handle bars and left me to drive which scared me, then I felt his rough calloused hands grab my breasts and squeeze.

"You doing great, and don't mind me I just need to hold on." He said in my ear and he did rhythmic movements and pinching of my nipples.

Then finally after 10 minutes he took the handles and made us pull over and stop, right in front of a pet store.

"Is this where you work?" I asked as I dismounted the bike.

"Yes. I own it." He said nonchalantly. I followed him inside and found more people staring at me but I followed right behind Roy though shyly.

"Alright here is where you will be working." I heard him ay, though i wasn't paying attention as to where I had followed him too until I felt 4 hands push me forward and I was laid diagonally forward, It was sort of a hammock but it had strategically placed holes which the hands helped put my breasts through and let them hang down.

My legs were separated and tied into an elastic holder and I was off of my feet in an instant, I was tied down with ease when I noticed the my breasts were hanging inside a cage of 8 week old puppies and another hole was placed around my vagina while my body closed the whole with ease and a clamp was keeping my cunt lips open and my clit was open for business.

"Now you just lay there and work an I will let you out in 2 hours." Roy said before walking away and leaving me to watch as I was hoisted in the air more and laid out flat and then lowered letting my breast hang in 2 separate glass cages and another was below my pelvis.

The glass gates were lifted and baby animals all came barreling out, I had to lay there and watch as a hoard of puppies began to nuzzle around my left breast looking for nipples, I felt their little mouths until I felt a latch.

A doberman puppy had found my nipple and began suckling hard while others gave tiny hickeys in the surrounding skin.

Then I felt another latch, I looked to find 5 kittens nuzzling around the same way an orange and white kitten had latched onto my right nipple while the others nuzzled and nipped at the surrounding skin.

Then a final latch and it was on my clit, I looked down to find a ferret baby had latched its little mouth on my clit while its little paws massaged the labia.

I moaned at the feeling, I laid there and endured.

And endure I did, 2 hours I endured, many baby animals switched out letting others have a turn at my 2 nipples and my clit.

Then Roy came back with a vet looking man.

"Hello Angel. Lets get you down." Roy said as the baby animals were pulled from me and I was pulled up then set up before the elastic ties were removed from my body and I was naked once more.

"Angel, This is John he is a vet and I have asked him to look at your clit, it wont take long." Roy said as he grasped my forearm and pulled me along.

"I'm ok. I promise." I said but I was ignored.

Roy yanked me up like a child again and John helped him to lay me out on his exam table.

"Thats a good girl." Roy said as he began to tie down my wrists to the table while John went to my legs and tied them in the leash hooks.

"There now. Give her a good look John. I need to close the store." Roy said walking out of the room. I looked between my legs to find the front window of the shop opening to the main courtyard of the outlet mall as many people looked in and watched as my vagina was pt on display directly at the window.

"Alright now lets have a look." John said coming in between with a clamp which he generously clamped my lips and opened them to let my clit out into the open.

"I see you have been torturing your clitoris, its all red and swollen. Poor thing." he said gently flicking it upward.

"I have just the thing." he said unsheathing a syringe with a clear liquid in it, I got scared instantly.

"I usually use this on dogs but this works on humans as well." He said with a smile as he pinched my clit and I felt a sting as he punctured my clit with the needle and I felt the chilling rush making my clit stand at attention.

I shook and moaned at the feeling.

"Good girl." He said before he stuck a finger inside of my vagina and pressed into my G-spot and he began to gently massage it, while his thumb went to rub my abused clit.

"Nice and easy. Angel. That's a good girl." He said with a smile

"Oh please." I begged. My orgasm has been waiting all day and it was becoming painful, I was right on the tip again when Roy came in with a small jar of white goop.

"Now then. Here is Austin's sample." Roy said as John let me go before I could finish my orgasm and my mind was foggy.

"Good." John said pulling out the animal insemination gun making me clear headed quickly in fear.

"Wait what is that?" I asked worriedly still blinking away my fog.

"Now then we just fill this up." John said as he stuck the gun's tip into the white goop and filled the insemination device.

"What is that? What are you planning?" I asked becoming clear headed again.

"And now." John said as he used the clamp from my cunt lips to open my vaginal hole.

"Good hymen. Come look Roy its in perfect condition." John said making Roy come look as more people were gathering around the shop window and watching with mocking smile.

"Very good." Roy commented.

"Now hold still we don't want to accidentally rupture the hymen." John said as he inserted the animal insemination gun into my vagina and past my hymen and through my cervix.

"No, No. Please." I begged as I felt the liquid warmth flood my untouched womb.

I moaned and groaned before the empty gun was removed then the clamp was released and my vagina closed up.

"Perfect." Roy said before he began to undo my bindings with Johns help and I was released.

I wanted to flee I really did but Roy had my forearm in a moment.

"Thank you John." Roy said with a handshake.

"My pleasure. Really I love inseminated girls like a real gynecologist but with animal utensils." John said happily and then pulled something out of his pocket,

"Here a gift." John said as he came up to me making Roy hold me in place while John wrapped the pink diamond collar around my neck and buckled it in place and I heard the click of a lock 

"There. Beautiful." He said handing Roy the key and the handle to a diamond leash that I didn't notice before that was hooked to my new necklace.

"Indeed it will make things much easier now. Thank you. Mona will love it." Roy said looking at my neck.

"Well time to go home." Roy said pulling the leash and making me follow him.

The crowd had gathered around as we walked out, I covered my chest and tried to hide but Roy would have none of it.

"Stand up straight girl and keep a good posture or I will spank you here and now." Roy threatened as he walked me towards his motorcycle. I did as he said and stood up straight letting the crowd gaze on my nakedness.

Roy helped me on the bike once more and he latched my leash onto his bike handlebars, he mounted behind me once again and had me grasp the bars.

He drove off and I felt he wind whipped my hot body again.

At any point he could he had me drive so that he could grasp my breasts.

It took us 32 minutes to get back to his house and it was almost 4, 'my sister should be on her way to come get me by now.' I thought to myself as Roy unlatched my leash from the bike and lead me inside.

ELSEWHERE INT HE COMMUNITY

"I don't know what to do Mom. I have been circling this place for the last hour and I can't find it. Her phone was left in the diaper bag and I cant get a hold of my friend, I am completely lost." Kenzy said screaming into her phone as she pulled off the side of the road in another street separate from Angel.

"What about your GPS?" Their Mother asked.

"Its not working. I don't know how but the address has been deleted or something. I am running low on gas and baby will be waking up soon and getting hungry." Kenzy said leaning back against her seat.

"Then come on back home and we will think of something else." Their mother said.

"Ok thank you." Kenzy replied getting her car to turn around.

"Can you remember your way out?" Their Mom asked.

"Yeah I think so. I will be home soon." Kenzy said as she easily found her way out in 2 minutes.

"Alright see you soon and don't worry we can think of something." She said as Kenzy drove out of the community, leaving Angel at that strange, old, and gross house.

BACK AT THE HOUSE.

"Welcome back. Aw, you look so cute." Mona said grasping my shoulders and smiling happily at my diamond collar which she showed me in the mirror and saw that the collar looked similar to a diamond necklace with a charm in the shape of a heart. 

The ghost hands had returned to me as soon as I walked in the door.

"Such a lovely young girl. Your absolutely glowing. Injections can do that." Se said looking at me while she undid my braided bun letting it fall around my shoulders in waves. The ghost hands were feeling me everywhere as if they missed me.

"Now then come help me with supper until your sister arrives." Mona said pulling my leash and making me follow her and the ghost hands followed my body.

She hooked my leash onto a hook in the kitchen that was meant for a hanging fruit basket and she left me to chop vegetables while she stood next to me and cut up the meat. Roy as outside heating up the grill.

Once everything was chopped and ready Mona pulled my leash as I carried the tray of skewered vegetables as she carried the meats, while the ghost hands carried my breasts

I was left to stand next to the grill holding the tray waiting for the cooked food to be placed on it while Roy enjoyed the view of my nudity standing next to him.

After 30 minutes the food was all cooked and the kids were returning home from school so Mona lead me out front just in time for the bus to come and allow the kids to dismount.

I helped take lunchboxes and each child hugged and kissed their mother, then I was lead by leash after Mona as she followed her children inside the house.

I looked at the time and saw that it was a little after 5.

"Mona? Where is you daughter maybe she has heard from my sister?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh she is staying with another friends tonight. Popular girl that one." Mona said smiling as I helped her pour drinks for her kids.

"Is there a way we can contact her?" I asked still carefully.

"We will later dear, but right now my other children are thirsty and hungry now come on." Mona said leading me outside carrying the tray of drinks, I went down the long picnic table setting down each drink occasionally getting a breast slapped because it hung in their way.

Once that was done I was sat at the table next to Mona and felt the invisible mouth latch onto my clit with ease and the hands reaching up to fondle my breasts.

"What about my clothes?" I asked with all due caution and respect.

"If you ask me one more question I will spank you in front of all of my children and they will laugh at you. Your clothes are clean but they are drying so just wait." She said threateningly as the invisible ministrations kept coming.

"Yes Ma'am." I said helplessly dinner was as uneventful as it could be until the 15 year old boy sitting across from me decided to be funny and knock my plate of left over meat sauce all over me and the sauce ran from my chin to my vagina while the ghost hands rubbed it in.

"Oh now look what you've done. You messy girl. You will have to be punished for making such a mess." Mona said pinching a clean nipple and pulling me to stand along with my leash.

"Mona, I'm sorry it was an accident." I tried but failed, as she dragged me out of the back yard and into the alley leaving the ghost hands back at the house.

"I have heard enough. As punishment you can feed to stray cats for 30 minutes." Mona said as she locked my leash onto a hook on the ground keeping me from standing and then easily cuffed my hands at my sides, then my legs out straight then with a gentle push of my shoulders I was laying down on a patch of grass and no leverage to sit up.

"I will come back in 10 minutes." She said standing up and walking back.

"10 minutes?" I asked curiously.

"Yes to freshen the sauce and to add to the left overs." She said before she disappeared back into her back yard.

I laid there and sighed in resignation as I felt the spicy sauce dry on my skin and begin to tingle, then I heard them it was a quick noise before I saw them and they attacked at once.

Sharp bristled tongues licked me everywhere, it was painful and pleasing at the same time especially when some of the cats focused on my nipples thinking they were a bead of food and they needed to lightly nibble.

Though a cat was lightly nibbling on my sauce covered clit, I endured the onslaught for 10 minutes until Mona came back out with a small bowl making them all scatter.

"Looks like your taking your punishment well, so here is round 2." She said before she began to drizzle warm sauce over my body this time aiming at my breasts, nipples, naval, and vagina.

"Mona my sister?" I asked quickly as she began to walk off.

"That enough I have had enough of your questions. Am I not a good hostess? Did I not care for you today and keep you well? Why do you want to leave so badly? Well I think you need to learn some respect." She said before walking off and suddenly I was very scared as the cats all came back out and began to lick and eat me again though they did not break the skin.

Another ten minutes later Mona came back out with another bowl of sauce, but I said nothing.

"Round 3." She said before she poured sauce and fat over my body, I endured it again as the cats ate off of their plate for another ten minutes until Mona came back out one last time.

However she wasn't alone, and I was not happy to see Rider, Angus, and the doberman dog called Puppy from the supermarket this morning.

"Final round to teach you respect. Mona said as she knelt down to my body and began placing bones and meats around my body like a plate then drizzled me in sauces.

Then to my horror the dogs were released, Angus went to my left breast, Puppy went to my right breast while Rider went straight to my vagina and acted like it was home.

I felt their tongues and teeth as they ate and Mona left me to be eaten off of, 20 minutes later I was clean of food and sauce but the dogs didn't stop. Angus was massaging my breast while roughly suckling my nipple and Puppy did the same while Rider was laying down and still licking my clit and yet I still have not cum.

"Alright go on home you dogs." She said as the dogs owners came out and took them away but Roy took Rider back to the house while Mona uncuffed me but she made me stay kneeling as my leash was still hooked to the ground.

"Now then have you learned your lesson about respecting your hostess?" Mona said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am." I said in submission but I was shaking in fear. I just anted t to end and to go home.

"Good girl." She said asking my leash and leading me back to the house where the invisible hands met me instantly.

I followed Mona into the family room.

"Now then you can sit on Roy's lap while we all watch a movie." Mona said as she turned on the TV and letting the movie play while Roy latched my leash onto the table next to his chair and I was forced to sit in his lap, he forced my legs open making them lay on top of his letting the ghost mouth attach to my clit while Roys hands went to my breasts.

"Angel you fought against the rules sometimes today even after we threatened you a spanking so for that you get 3 smacks." Mona said looking down at me sternly instantly making me scared and worried about the embarrassment of my butt being beaten.

However my fears were nothing compared to seeing Mona pulled out a riding crop tI got really scared which was replaced by confusion and pain as the crop made stinging contact with my clit.

I shrieked and jumped but was held down, the children had my limbs and they laughed at me in amusement while I felt Roys erection pressing in my back.

"30 second cool down and another slap for screaming making it 4." Mona said with experience making the children count.

"28. 29. 30." They counted with enthusiasm before my clit was met with another stinging slap, and without meaning to I screamed again.

"Another cool down and another slap for screaming making a total of 6. Do you want to keep going? I can do this all night until you learned your lesson." Mona warned as I cried feeling my clit swell in heat.

"28. 29. 30" They kids counted again making Mona slap my clit though I did not scream making them groan.

The cool downs were the worst they let the pain subside to make way for new pain because a fast repeat becomes numb.

"28. 29. 30." They sang as Mona whipped me again but I clamped my mouth shut while tears ran down my face.

Anticipation also didn't help.

"28. 29. 30." I heard right before a loud crack sounded after my clit was assaulted once again.

"Cool down and 2 more." Mona warned staring at my clit.

"28. 29. 30." 'THWACK' I moaned into my mouth with pain. 

Their singing was a little annoying because of my pain an dit even built more anticipation, my clit burned and felt so tender.

"Last time." Mona said.

"28. 29. 30." They finished but nothing happened. I had my eyes closed so I carefully opened them to look and took a shuttering breath then 'THWACK' a surprise attack that made me scream.

"One more for screaming giving you a total of 7." Mona said as the children counted down this time from 30.

"17. 16. 15." 'THWACK' I was caught off guard completely this time but I didn't scream I held it in.

"Good girl." Mona said making the kids release me with groans.

"Oh Angel your clit is irritated again. Best put some medicine on it." She said before kneeling down and rubbed a big dollop of the paste on my clitoris again the cooling mixed with the swelling heat was like fuel to the fire, while her children watched with amusement, she rubbed, pinched, squeezed, and pulled until it was into my skin then she released me. It hurt so much it made me pee but luckily it wasn't on Mona but it was on Roys chair.

"You naughty girl. Didn't your mother teach you about self control?" Mona said sternly while the kids laughed.

"Well then if you can't control yourself then you need to be trained." Mona said bringing down an adult diaper and I struggled slightly but I was held down.

"Do you want to get smacked again?" Mona warned. She kneeled down in front of Roys chair as he lifted me up and she laid out the adult diaper below me then used a spreader to open my cunt lips wide and let my clit be in the open.

"Rider come here boy." She called making the dog come in and his mouth was dripping in saliva he was quick to come up and lick me again assaulting my clit as it was out in the open, it was very sensational as many feelings were in a tornado at the moment.

"Now just sit there like a good girl." Mona said as she sat next to Roy. I endured the licking once more for 30 minutes while we watched the movie.

"Alright now then." Mona said coming up to pull Rider away from me then easily covered my pelvis with the saliva swollen diaper with a wet plop then she tied it on letting the rough material of the diaper rub my clit that was still held open my the spreader. 

Which Mona easily used her hand to slap the diaper right on top making it squish against my clit but also making the spreader snap and clamp around my clit in a painful clamp.

I jumped in pain but was held down and my mouth covered my mOna with a threateningly glare.

"Scream and I will spank you again but this time on your breasts." She warned making me nod. and I was released bu then Roy decided it was time for a change and he made me close my legs which in turn made me squeeze my clamped clit.

I could feel it throbbing but there was nothing I could do about it.

For the next hour I tried not to focus on it but I couldn't help it as the movie was boring then Rider got excited and began to nuzzle my diaper.

"Looks like Rider needs a treat." Mona said before getting up and walking out.

I knew what she meant but I didn't know what she was planning.

She came back with a platter of different things and she knelt down just as Roy spread my legs again. She opened my diaper and rolled it to throw it away before she went back and saw my swollen clamped clit.

"Aw such a tender clit it has been through so much well the day is almost over." Mona said making me look at the clock to find that it was true. 7:45 pm which meant lock down was in 30 minutes and still no sign of my sister.

"Now then." Mona said making me look as she laid out deli meat in an artistic design, a hot dog weiner in my vagina, and some melted cheese on my clit after it was released from the clamp of course.

"There you are Rider. Enjoy." She said moving so that My clit could be assaulted again by a dogs tongue as my vagina was made into a plate for a dog.

"Alright kids. Lock down in 15 minutes. Let's go." She said making them all jump and practically run, but I stayed and endured being eaten out again by a dog.

It didn't take long for Rider to finish so Mona un hooked my leash and pulled me along, while Roy took off with Rider.

I followed Mona up the stairs and back to the tower, I walked in to find that it looked exactly the same as it did when I arrived last night.

"Don't worry about your sister she will probably be here tomorrow." Mona said coming up to me and un hooking the leash from my collar and hanging the leash on a hook in the room.

"Don't you fret." She said rhythmically while giving my vagina 3 love taps before going to the door and closing it behind her while I heard the sound of locks locking me inside once more.

I stood there for a moment and felt the tears run. I knelt down and busted out crying, I was horny, lonely, naked, and afraid.

The walls were soundproof so the couldn't hear me. I sat there and cried for a good while before I felt dirty adn the bathroom was calling my name.

I wash vigorously wanting to wash the feeling off though I forgot to notice that I have felt the ghost hands in a while I was too focused on feeling clean.

Once I was scrubbed red and raw i left he bath without a towel I sat int he empty tub and drip dried. My clit was still irritated after the day it had and it hurt to close my legs.

Once I felt dry enough I got out and walked out to the room where I laid down on the bed wanting to sleep but afraid to wake up.

My eyes drifted shut until the light shined again making me remember, I bolted up and covered myself but he was faster, already with the leash in hand he locked it to the headboard along with my hands then went down to tie my ankles.

"Perfect and much better." Austin said enjoying being tangible again.

"Please. No more I can't take anymore." I begged and pleaded.

"I know. It always happens in one way or another." He said coming up in between my legs as his erection fell on my swollen clit.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously and he rubbed his shaft on my clit.

"Its my curse. the girl h to endure a day of pussy torture to see if her virginity can stay in tact and on this rare occasion it worked. The first girl lost her virginity to one of the men at the marketplace while the second lost it to Rider. But now you have endured the entire day and your virginity is in tact and it is ripe for me to take and break the curse on my family." He said happily before he began pressing his large mushroom head against my hole.

"No. No. please don't." I begged but was ignored as this dead boy plunged his ghostly dick into my virgin hole. He moaned in pleasure as I groaned in pleasure and pain then as quick as he could he began pumping. My body was already burning so this felt like the most pleasurable thing I have ever experienced. 

I groaned as he stretched me out hard and fast and my cervix was being hit over and over again. I felt my blood run down my slit but I didn't care and I felt my clit being tickled by his pubic hair which added to my pleasure.

He pounded and shifted positions for who nows how long all I know is that when he finally came and filled my womb with his ghostly semen I came too, it was bone shattering teeth clenching heart pumping orgasm that makes your spin turn upside down.

"Very good. Such a perfect pussy." He said as he began to catch his breath before he started up again though I didn't stay awake long to enjoy it.

THE NEXT MORNING.

I was awoken by light.

I looked up to find the sunlight beaming in. I then looked around to find Austin laying in bed with me and very tangible his dick still in me and doing light pumps in his sleep though I could feel a great deal of semen crusted around me.

The door was opened to reveal Mona and when she saw Austin she was beaming too.

"Austin." She screamed with tears making him jump from sleep to look, he looked at her then at his hand then at the window.

"It worked. I'm alive." He said pulling himself out of me then quickly pulled on sweats and a shirt before jumping into his mothers arms.

They laughed and jumped as Roy joined them then the other kids joined as well.

I would have thought it beautiful if I wasn't semen crusted and still tied down.

"Oh Angel sorry." Mona said coming up to release me.

"Thank you for helping free my boy. Here I have your clothes and I have contacted your sister she is on her way she should be here shortly." She said before leading Austin downstairs again and leaving me alone.

I went to the bathroom and cleaned up the crust before getting dressed. I went downstairs feeling weird to be back in clothes but enjoying the anti-nudity. I found them all laughing in the front living room when I heard a car pull up, I was ready to leave though I forgot about the collar locked around my neck and I quietly walked tot he door though jus before I pulled it open.

"Angel." I heard Mona say before I felt the leash click into place which made me scared and I turned towards her but she had the collar and leash in her hands and off of my neck.

"Now the curse lives within your womb. Its your turn now. come back anytime. I can't wait to meet my grandson." She said happily before she gently pushed me out of the front door I looked around before I carefully ran to my sister's waiting car.


End file.
